


Baile Lento

by viajeramyra



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, I Love You, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viajeramyra/pseuds/viajeramyra
Summary: Andrés' need for Martín’s undivided attention leads to a creative solution.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	Baile Lento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironccap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironccap/gifts).



> Andrés is an attention-whore, we all know this. Naturally, his desire to be the focal point is always his first priority, even if Martín is trying to focus on plans for their heist. 
> 
> \---
> 
> This one is just soft and simple. I wanted to work on The Thief and the Engineer, but that has been postponed. We had a couple earthquakes today, so I was pretty shaken up all day today. This one is just a little distraction from that craziness, and a thank you to the Berlermo gc (currently Berlin is alive: clown train) for being the best group of people I've ever had the honor to know. Your friendships are so special to me.

Andrés looked up from over the top of his book, across the room to where Martín was carefully making notes on a large piece of paper. He had a couple of small objects holding it down, keeping it from rolling back together again. He was standing at an angle over the table, tapping his pencil against his chin. Martín always told him that he was unable to think if he was sitting down, but Andrés was certain it couldn’t be comfortable to stand like that for extended periods of time. While he had called it a day, opting for a book about the philosophies of ancient Greece from their personal library. He had leaned back against the long sofa, turning page after page. When he finally looked up again, the sun was hanging low in the sky, but Martín was exactly in the same spot he had been before. 

“You work too hard,” he said, as his eyes darted over the last few pages. None of the words were sinking in his head, his eyes continuing to drift up to look at Martín once more. The only movement he made was alternating between writing on his paper, or running the eraser across the page. 

Andrés sighed, closing the book with both hands. Normally, it wouldn’t bother him so much that Martín had been working so hard. After all, where would he be without his dedication to their plans? Andrés may be capable of coming up with some of his own heists, but they never matched the brilliance of Martín’s plans. He’d gotten wrapped up in the other man from the moment he’d met him, his artistic flair enhanced by Martín’s natural abilities to crunch numbers, to put together plans to execute, design, and build. They went together like a matching set, and he was grateful for it. 

He stood, walking carefully over to the bookshelf and placed it back among the collection. His finger briefly trailed across the spine of some of the other books, but still watched Martín out of the corner of his eye. His partner hadn’t even done as much as look up at him for even the briefest of moments. 

And it was getting on his last nerve. 

From where he stood, he could see the sketch of the vault inside the Bank of Spain coming together nicely. He couldn’t make out the notes that Martín made on the trace paper, or the small editions he’d made that they’d need to better understand how to crack the steel. He had naturally suggested carrying a few high grade explosives in a last case scenario. The smile on Martín’s face was bright, showing Andrés the small gap in his tooth that always made his heart skip just a small beat. 

“I can design something that will impress you,” he had promised, before placing a gentle kiss to Andrés’ cheek. “Just a few hours, and we can be done for the day. You can help if you want,” Martín had said, as he pulled out a few pieces of paper from the round cardboard holder they were kept in. He grabbed a cup full of pencils, carefully placing it on the table as he quickly got to work. The minute he picked up the pencil, it was as if the rest of the room had melted away. Andrés loved watching him work, soaked up every feeling of passion between Martín and his work. He considered himself the master artist in executing the plans, but Martín had the beautiful ability to put that art onto paper. 

But now, Andrés longed for his attention. Normally, any small movements Andrés made were followed by Martín’s eyes. He was still able to captivate him above all else. He couldn’t help the surge of envy that stained his thoughts, as he was unable to get that same attention now. 

He calculated each step as he slowly made his way behind Martín. From over his shoulder, he had a better view at the plans. Martín’s had a couple of different notes for various options that would allow them to install an opening to send in a team around the vault. There were a few notes about how to ensure that the team would be able to survive the water without being crushed by its heavy weight. 

For a brief moment, he considered artistic integrity. Would Martín be able to pick up where he left off, if interrupted now? Would his thoughts continue to flow freely from that beautiful brain? He leaned in closer, gently placing his lips to the back of Martín’s neck. He anticipated the small shudder, expecting Martín to come back to the present moment. Instead, he continued to write away furiously about the importance of properly training their divers. 

He huffed, before wrapping his arms around Martín’s waist. He placed his chin down on Martín’s right shoulder, as he nuzzled his face against Martín’s soft cheek. “ _ Martín _ ,” he whispered, gently into his ear. 

He smiled as Martín’s body finally leaned back against Andrés, standing up tall for the first time in hours. At a more awkward angle, Martín still continued to write away, not saying a word. “Come back to me, my engineer,” he whispered again, kissing his cheek softly. 

“I am working for you,” Martín replied, his left hand laying itself over where Andrés held him tightly around his stomach. His fingers curled over the top of Andrés’ interlocked fingers, as if he wanted to give further into the temptation Andrés was presenting. 

If it was going to be a challenge, Andrés was never going to be one to shy away. He moved his head to look directly at the paper, his eyes narrowing at the present competition. He would certainly prove to be a worthy adversary, knowing that the plans would take more than one afternoon to completely come together. He just had to keep trying, be more persistent than Martín’s desire to get work accomplished. 

“Yes, and you’ve done a beautiful job today,” he purred, trying to tear Martín inch by inch away from the table. “You can take a rest, Martín. We can go get dinner, I’m sure the monks have picked some delectable fruits from the garden.” 

Martín chuckled, tapping Andrés’ hand with the rubber end of his pencil. “I’ll be ready to eat later, I’m trying to work Andrés.” 

Andrés rolled his eyes, using his strength to twist Martín around in his arms. Martín’s beautiful blue eyes widened as he looked up at Andrés, dropping the pencil to the floor as he draped his arms around his neck. Andrés’ lip curled upwards as Martín shook his head, the playful roll of his eyes letting him know that he only intended to let this be a momentary distraction. Andrés gently leaned in, closing the distance between them with a soft kiss. 

“But I’m bored,” he whined, as he rubbed his nose against Martín’s. “We could do whatever you want. I’m sure you could think of plenty else to do with that giant brain of yours.” 

“We have two days until Sergio gets here, and we have several things left to figure out before he does,” Martín protested. Still, his head almost naturally tilted to try and recapture Andrés’ lips against his. This time, it was Andrés’ turn to pull his head back softly, just out of an easy reach for Martín. 

He slowly loosened his hold around his waist, bending down carefully to pick up the discarded pencil from the floor. “Yes, yes. I’m sure you feel the need to focus more on your rivalry with my brother when I’m already in full support of your plans,” he said, as he wrapped Martín’s hand around the pencil. 

“Just a few more hours of work,” Martín promised, his lip turned down slightly. He was slow to turn back around, this time watching as Andrés moved to a different corner of the room. 

The smirk grew across his face as he reached the other bookshelf, carefully looking through the different records they had collected since they moved into the monastery. Martín thrived off music the way Andrés thrived off art. There was something relaxing about each note that brought out a younger light in his darling boyfriend, and if he could just pick the right song it would be enough to tear him away from his work. 

Even with his back turned, he knew that Martín was now occasionally looking over at him. It only took playing the right strings in the right moments to have exactly what he wanted. He continued searching, pulling back records only to push them back in. None seemed to suit his purposes, and he felt his head start to pound in frustration. 

“Andrés, you could just go eat without me,” Martín said, breaking the silence between them. His pencil was sitting on the table as he stood tall, arms crossed over his chest. Andrés twisted his head gently, looking out over his shoulder. He noticed the flush of Martín’s cheeks, his tongue gently poking out from his mouth as he wet his bottom lip. Whenever he acted so obvious about what was on his mind, Andrés wondered how it had taken five years for him to wake up to the reality Martín had fallen in love with him. 

Not that the words had ever been spoken between them. The conversation had seemed arbitrary when he already knew his feelings were reciprocated. One day, they had simply gone from having a symmetrical relationship, bound in the confines of friendship. The next, Martín’s arms were wrapped around him in their shared bed at night, hands held and careful moments shared between them during the day. It had almost been six months, but the routine had come as easily as breathing. 

He pulled one of the records out gently, carefully laying it down on the turntable as he placed the needle gently before he stood tall. He chuckled as Martín tried to suppress his own, the song registering in his mind from just the interluding notes. 

_ Look into my eyes _

_ You will see _

_ What you mean to me _

_ Search your heart _

_ Search your soul _

_ And when you find me there _

_ You'll search no more _

Martín’s head dipped slightly, as his hand reached up to block his smile. Andrés grinned, gently as he started to sway with the music. He moved slowly over, swaying gently to the music as he moved. There was no denying the significant weight of the words to the song, but also they were also undeniably corny in nature. 

Andrés continued to move slowly with the music, inching closer to the table. Martín had moved to the front of the table, his eyes following Andrés around the room as he spun. As the song continued to play, he weaved his way back over to be just a few inches away from Martín once more. 

_ Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for _

_ You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for _

_ You know it's true _

_ Everything I do _

_ I do it for you _

His hand instinctively reached out, gently tugging Martín by his wrist back into his arms. He snaked his arms around his hips, moving the two of them together. His partner’s head tilted back, the gentle tickle of laughter escaping his lips. He felt the gentle vibrations against his chest, and smirked over Martín’s shoulder at the vault plans. He’d finally managed to get exactly what he wanted, and he would be the sole focus of the rest of the evening. 

“Isn’t this much better, my handsome engineer?” Andrés said, as he bit his lower lip to try and contain the pure extent of his joy. Martín’s forehead moved to rest gently against his own, as he lovingly locked his fingers around Andrés’ right hand. He changed the placement to rest against his chest, and smiled back at him. 

_ Look into your heart _

_ You will find _

_ There's nothin' there to hide _

_ Take me as I am _

_ Take my life _

_ I would give it all _

_ I would sacrifice _

“Yes, mi cariño,” he chuckled, continuing to move in circles around the room with Andrés. “But, if Sergio arrives and our plans are not finished, I am placing the blame entirely on your shoulders,” he teased. 

Andrés deep chuckle rose above the music, moving his head softly from side to side. “I can’t help if you simply cannot resist me. I tried to let you keep to your work.” His attempt to maintain his innocence was only met with the slight raise of one eyebrow, and he could’ve sworn he had never been happier. 

_ Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for _

_ I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more _

_ You know it's true _

_ Everything I do _

_ I do it for you _

He slowed them to a halt in the center of the room, before he placed his hands gently on either side of Martín’s face. His right thumb gently stroked the skin under Martín’s eye, as Martín’s hands came to rest on Andrés’ hips. He had never been good at reading emotions, had never been able to anticipate when someone was simply trying to give into the response he wanted. But, Martín had never been that way. It had always been so easy to read him like an open book, the pages loving and specifically written for him. There was never anything kept secret between them for long. 

“I love you. I love you, with all my heart,” he whispered, the look in his eyes reflecting his deepest sincerity. Martín pulled him closer, their lips connecting tenderly once more. The kiss was simple, slow and tender. It was less hungry and demanding than the first they had shared; but someone filled with a deeper level of passion. He supposed that was the nature of the first completely reciprocated  _ I love you _ he had ever communicated with a partner. 

“I love you too, Andrés,” Martín mumbled against his lips lazily, as if moving too far away would forever rip them away from that moment. “But it doesn’t change if your brother gets here and the plans aren’t done, I  _ will  _ blame you.”

Andrés laughed, replying only by reconnecting their gentle kiss. He’d make sure to kick his boyfriend out of the bed before the sun rose in the morning, both to ensure that he couldn’t take any fault but also to see the look of frustration painted on Martín’s sleepy face. He started to move with Martín around the room once more, resuming their dance. 


End file.
